


Found

by rotg5311



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Din Djarin, Din Djarin's Helmet Stays on During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex, Top Paz Vizsla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Din and Paz find each other after the attack on Nevarro.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185





	Found

Warm hands engulfed him, pulling him in, caressing him gently. It was a surprise to say the least, but a welcome one. Din melted into the touch, feeling oddly safe and warm despite who those strong hands belonged to. They undressed him slowly, pulling the armor from his body in an experienced way. No one else had ever been able to master his clothing in the same way. It only further solidified his resolve to do this.

Layer after layer his clothes were shed almost ritualistically, reminding him that they were twin flames among the mess of life. They had been raised together, spared together, lived together for decades. Paz was a little slice of his past that slipped through the cracks. A little piece of home that Din clung onto and swore never to let go, not when he had lost so much already.

Finding Paz had been accidental. A fluke, really. The chances had been so small that even though he would recognize that familiar blue armor anywhere Din still stared on wordlessly like a fool. But then again Paz did, too. Besides the armorer, Din had assumed the rest of his Covert had been completely annihilated despite her suggestion that the lucky ones may have fled. For Din that was a pipe dream. Then he was staring down his former rival and thanking the Maker just how wrong he had been. Paz was alive, maybe others were, too.

Things progressed from there in a surreal, yet natural fashion. Paz was the only bit of home Din had left. Any bad blood and hard feelings had been left on Nevarro amongst the dead bodies and shed armor. Their helmets pressed together with a soft clang, reverberating with an emotion Din couldn’t quite name. That one small, tender act was Din’s undoing. The unsuspected reunion with his own kind filled a tiny portion of the large hole in his heart. It may not be much, but Din took it with open arms.

His flight suit fell away from his body, leaving him exposed to the larger man in front of him. Din let his hand slide up, reaching to undo Paz’s layers as well. The two of them made quick work of it, leaving their bare bodies on display save for their helmets. Din could have removed his helmet. The Creed was already broken. Paz could’ve removed his as well, as he had confided in Din that it was forcefully removed during the attack on the Covert. Moff Gideon’s army swarmed, cruelly ripping away armor from any survivors they found fighting back. Paz managed to get away though his face had been revealed and he was still missing one shoulder pauldron from the assault.

Both had broken the creed unwillingly. Both had lost everything they had. For Din leaving his helmet on was the one thing he could control. To honor himself, to honor his people. If Paz felt the same he said nothing, but the familiar blue helmet looking back at him was comforting in a strange way.

The hands were back on his body, ungloved skin meeting naked flesh. Din shivered at the touch despite the warmth radiating through his body moving steadily downward. He reached out tentatively to touch the dark skin before him. Soft, smooth skin covered layers of thick muscles making Din feel so small. Still, there was a safety in that feeling that had Din leaning in closer, exploring the expanse of skin with renewed interest. Paz’s hands were warm and light despite his brutish appearance. They ran down Din’s back, kneading the flesh there with expert precision. He groaned at the touch, feeling years of tension flow out of his body. Paz slowly trailed downward massaging every inch of flesh in his path until he reached Din’s ass.

A gentle squeeze had tingles shooting through his body. Then those hands were gone and Din was being knocked backward onto the bed. He hit the mattress with a sharp intake of air. Paz stood above him momentarily taking in the sight of Din sprawled half hard and haphazardly among the thick plush blankets. Din beckoned him forward, spreading his legs slightly in invitation. Taking the hint Paz surged forward, nestling his body in between those legs, reaching down to touch again.

A warm hand wrapped around his cock, rubbing it slowly. The steady tease had him fully hard unusually fast. It had been so long since anyone touched him, or even touched himself. He gasped at the touch, reaching out to pull Paz closer. Their cock’s pressed together, Paz moving his hand to wrap around both of them at once, increasing his pace. Din moaned thrusting up slightly for more friction. A dribble of precum leaked from his cock, which was quickly swept up with each stroke, making Paz’s grip more lubricated.

“Paz.” He moaned out the name, partially in pleasure, partially to get the man’s attention. “In the dresser. Top drawer.”

Paz gave one last stroke, letting Din’s cock fall from his hand back onto his stomach. It bounced slightly, and the sudden lack of warmth had Din aching to be touched again. He reminded himself that something better was to come. Paz crawled up his body, leaning over the edge of the bed to rummage through the dresser as instructed. Din couldn’t help but reach out and stroke the large dick so close to his hand. Paz made a slight noise, obviously surprised and pleased at the sudden intrusion and trying to stifle his moan. Then a hand was gripping his wrist and pulling him away. Din frowned at the action but allowed himself to be manhandled. Paz was a man on a mission, and despite the momentary setback Din wanted to be on the receiving end of that mission sooner rather than later.

Paz nestled himself back between Din’s legs, the little bottle on display. Din spread his legs slightly, allowing the other man ample room. For a moment they stared at each other, unmoving. Din took in his appearance, finally thinking about the logistics of Paz’s large dick actually fitting inside of him. It would be a stretch, but a good one. He watched the man squirt a small amount of the liquid in the bottle onto his fingers and rub it around.

Gently a finger traced his entrance, sending shivers up and down his body. It circled again, pressing in slightly, causing Din’s cock to throb. Paz repeated the action several times before the finger entered Din slowly, taking its sweet time to bury itself fully. He squirmed at the intrusion, full of pleasure and only mild discomfort. It had been a long time since he’d done anything like this, but Din fell easily into the actions. He let a hand come up, lightly wrapping around his needy dick, managing to get all of three strokes before Paz was pulling his hand away again. He pouted, angling his hips up in an attempt to get Paz to touch him instead. It was wholly ignored, though Paz did pick up the speed with his finger, slowly adding a second after a moment.

The stretch was easier, and Din relaxed into the touch. His soft gasp reverberated in the silence of his helmet. Paz worked him open slowly, and Din was again wondering how someone as outwardly aggressive as Paz could actually be such a gentle giant. It didn’t make sense, but there they were, Paz slowly taking him apart and Din savoring every second of it. No one had ever been so gentle with him. His cock oozed a dribble of precum, which pooled on his stomach, uncomfortably. The longer it sat the colder it got, but each time Din reached out to swipe it away Paz would stop him. The message was clear. No touching. Din groaned as a third finger entered him.

Still, Paz’s touch was light, gentle. Din panted with the slow warmth that spread throughout his body. It was good, so good. But he needed more. He moved his hips to meet Paz’s fingers in an attempt to quicken the pace. A needy whine escaped his lips as Paz came to a full stop, tilting his head in warning.

“Paz please. I need more.” He moved his hips again, attempting to fuck himself down onto those thick fingers. “Fuck me.”

“Soon.” The low voice had Din’s senses tingling. Paz moved his fingers again, picking up the agonizingly slow pace once more.

Din’s cock twitched and leaked with need. He reached out to touch himself only to have his hand slapped back once again. “Then touch me at least. Please.”

“Soon, little one.” He repeated, making Din whimper again. He needed more. He needed it faster. He needed to touch himself. His body was on fire in the best way, but the slow burn was driving him crazy. It would’ve been easier if Paz had bent him over and fucked him over any surface of the house. But this? It was slow, sensual. It threatened to drag up feeling Din wasn’t ready to face. He bit his lip, letting the pain mask the ache in his chest.

Finally Paz removed his fingers, leaving Din feeling empty and yearning to be filled once more. He watched Paz squirt a big dollop of lubricant onto his cock and rub it up and down his shaft to coat himself completely. He stroked more than necessary, and Din would have been upset at the unfair circumstances that allowed Paz to please himself but Din not to, except he was enjoying the sight far too much. Despite the helmet in the way Din could feel eyes on him causing a deep flush. There was something inherently erotic about someone getting off to the sight of you alone.

“I need you inside of me.” For once his plea was met without hesitation. Paz lined himself up, pushing gently. Already it was far too big to handle, and there was so much more coming. He knitted his eyebrows together in an attempt to relax. Paz had stretched him out good, but apparently not good enough. A deep burn filled him, making it seem like he was being split in half more than anything. Din reached out, digging his blunt nails into Paz’s thick arms for support. 

Finally a hand came up, wrapping firmly around Din’s cock to stroke it. The effect was instant. His hips jerked up of their own volition, desperate for more contact. Paz simultaneously bottomed out inside him, filling him more than he’d ever been. The pain and the pleasure melded together, causing Din to mewl. It was an embarrassing noise, but quickly forgotten as he tilted his head downward toward Paz. A large hand engulfed his cock, making it look smaller than it actually was in comparison. With every jerk a wave of pleasure shot through him, making him squirm around that large cock, which sat firmly in place deep within him.

“Move.” He gasped, giving Paz the ok. He was well adjusted enough. Now he wanted to be fucked.

Slowly Paz pulled out almost all the way, making Din gasp at the sensation before sheathing himself entirely once more. He repeated the action, and Din knew this was going to wreck him completely. He felt so full, so good. It was both too much and not enough and the only thing he could do was lay there and cling onto those strong arms for dear life. The hand on his dick fell away, though he hardly minded as Paz shifted angles and thrust back in, sending a warm pleasure throughout the lower half of his body. His thighs tingled. His cock twitched. Paz hit his prostate again and Din moaned.

Slowly, Paz fucked him, watching him squirm and moan with every thrust, making sure to keep him just on edge. Din’s hand trailed along Paz’s muscles, feeling the way they rippled each time he moved. Then his hand dropped to his own neglected cock, which throbbed between his legs and bounced with every rough but slow thrust.  
Immediately Paz was pulling his hand away again, but before Din could protest it, their fingers were entwined and his arm was being pulled up over his head. He squeezed the hand in his own, shivering at the new closeness of their bodies. Paz tapped their forehelms together with a soft clink, letting part of his weight fall onto the body beneath his. The weight was comforting. Familiar. The Mandalorian kiss sealed their act as lovers rather than two bodies just looking for momentary company. 

“So beautiful.” Paz’s voice was breathless and needy. It had him feeling warm and weird all over. “So perfect.”

A hot wetness prickled at Din’s eyes and he squeezed them tightly shut, letting a tear drip down each side of his face. He was infinitely glad he’d left the helmet on. He’d never cried during sex before. Emotions swelled inside him, making him melt into Paz’s touch once more. The man was being so gentle, so kind, so loving. He wanted this. He needed this. Perhaps they both did.

Paz quickened his pace, aiming for that special spot inside of Din with each thrust. A deep tingle radiated within him, overwhelming him fully. His legs wrapped around the thick waist wedging him open, in an attempt to drive Paz in deeper. It worked. Din let himself be fucked open, moaning with every thrust. He was close, so close. By the sounds of it Paz was, too. The larger man had been mostly quiet up until this point. Now he groaned softly in time to Din, letting his steady pace get sloppy.

A particular hard thrust had Din exploding. A hot, sticky mess exploded between their bodies, leaving Din feeling boneless and flushed all over. Paz continued fucking him into the mattress, turning that fuzzy warm feeling into overstimulation fast. Din gasped, burying his head deeper into the pillow beneath him as he arched his back. Paz’s hand gripped his hip tight enough to bruise and then he was cumming with a loud moan that had Din wanting to hear more. Warmth filled him. Paz buried himself in fully, relaxing his body onto Din’s almost fully.

Again the weight came with comfort. Din wrapped his arms around the man, squeezing him gently. He may have lost everything, but he found this. Din clung on tighter, determined never to let go.


End file.
